


Hot Dog, I Love that Weenie Man

by equiuszahhax



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lon'qu is a weenie, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equiuszahhax/pseuds/equiuszahhax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon'qu is a weenie who is too nervous to get it up, so Olivia helps him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Dog, I Love that Weenie Man

Olivia had known from the moment Lon’qu had proposed to her that their relationship would not be primarily physical. After all, he could barely hold her hand without shaking like a leaf; so it came as no surprise to the dancer that they would not be consummating their marriage on their wedding night. Not that Olivia minded—she was nearly as shy as her husband, and fully aware of the fact that a relationship without sex was perfectly valid. To be honest, Olivia would have been content to remain a virgin forever, not out of any sense of virtue, but out of simple lack of initiative. The only reason she thought of it at all was Inigo’s sudden appearance—with Lon’qu’s hair to match, undeniable proof of their physical union sometime in the future. Olivia didn’t spend much time thinking about it; it would happen when it happened, and Olivia was content to let things flow.

Lon’qu, on the other hand, seemed to suffer from a great deal of anxiety around the matter. As the couple lay down in bed one night, Olivia immersed in a romance novel, he pointed to the book, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Do you—” he paused a moment, clearing his throat. “Do you wish we were more like the couples in your books?”

Olivia almost laughed, but caught herself, realizing how much courage it must have taken her husband to ask. “What do you mean, dear? You know I find you perfectly romantic.” The corners of her lips turned up in an endeared smile, and she snugged up against Lon’qu’s side, reveling in the firm warmth of his body.

Lon’qu, on the other hand, did not seem appeased. He reached a hand around Olivia’s slender body and stroked it down her cheek, causing her to giggle and lean into his touch. “Are you sure? You don’t want me to be more… physical?” His voice trailed to a mutter, a flush crossing his cheeks as he looked awkwardly away.

Realizing what was on his mind, Olivia sat up a little. “Is this about Inigo?” No response. “Darling, I’ll never ask you to do something you’re not comfortable with. And if you’re not ready to… be physical with me,” oh gods, now she was blushing too. “… then that’s perfectly fine with me.”

Lon’qu murmured something inaudible, his face impossibly red. Olivia cocked her head. “Hmm? What did you say?” Lon’qu scowled, but spoke, albeit quietly.

“… I want to. I just… don’t want to hurt you.” Olivia’s heart felt as if it had been turned to pudding; how on earth had she been graced with such a sweet, loving husband?

“Oh, Lon’qu,” she said, learning over to look him in the eyes. He turned his face away, but she gently grasped his chin and turned him back towards her. “I know you would never mean to hurt me. And if you’re worried, there are, er, measures we can take to prevent that.” She gently pressed their lips together, and felt Lon’qu relax almost imperceptibly beneath her. When they broke apart, Olivia opened her mouth to yawn, but was interrupted by a large yawn, causing Lon’qu to smile up at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling in endearment.

“But not tonight, I’m much too tired for that,” Olivia giggled, before her voice quieted. “Will you hold me? Like you did on our wedding night?” Lon’qu nodded and gathered her in his arms, turning them onto their sides; Olivia nestled into Lon’qu’s embrace, and he buried his face in her hair, marveling at her exquisite warmth and tenderness. Soon her breathing slowed to the rhythm that Lon’qu recognized as that of sleep, and he soon followed suit.

Olivia left the topic alone for a few days; Chrom kept them usy with training and errands, never letting them have a moment’s rest. However, there cae a day when Lissa demanded that Chrom give them a break, and at last he acquiesced. Olivia reminded herself to thank the princess later; despite her youth, she had a good head on her shoulders.

When Lon’qu woke in the morning, Olivia was for once already awake, sitting up in bed reading. As he made to get out of bed, Olivia touched his arm, earning her a questioning grunt, Lon’qu’s voice rough with sleep. “Chrom’s given us the day off, so I thought we could have a day to ourselves.” She didn’t want to make her intentions too clear, lest her husband start to worry, but she didn’t want to surprise him. To her own surprise, Lon’qu’s smile made a rare appearance, and he settled back against the cushions, pressing a kiss to Olivia’s temple.

“I suppose a day of rest can’t hurt.” Beaming, Olivia returned the kiss, and they settled in for a lazy morning.

The second item on Olivia’s agenda was slightly harder to get Lon’qu on board with; she proposed cooking dinner together, and Lon’qu fretted over each step, but when they finally sat down together to enjoy their meal, he was much calmer, and the food was delicious.

Normally the two would socialize or attend a meeting after dinner, but tonight Olivia had different plans. Taking her husband y the hand, Olivia led him to their bedroom, where a bottle of sparkling water and a bowl of strawberries (a rare delicacy in Ylisstol) awaited. Lon’qu raised an eyebrow at Olivia; surely, he must have some inkling of what’s going on, she thought, but she ignored his glance in favor of pouring him a glass. Lon’qu had never been one for drink, and he had sworn it off completely when they had married, never wanting to risk doing to Olivia what his father had done to his mother. Sitting on the side of the bed, he gave a contented hum as Olivia climbed onto the mattress behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder and her hands on his waist.

“I do not want to presume,” he said, oddly calm given his suspicions. “But does this have anything to do with the conversation we had the other night?” Olivias face colored, and she smiled nervously.

“Is that okay? I didn’t want to push you—” Lon’qu cut her off with a quick kiss as he placed the half-empty cup on the bedside table, the butterflies in his stomach intensifying.

“I want this. Do not worry about me.” At this, Olivia beamed, her hands reaching around his torso to massage his chest.

“Thank you, Lon’qu. If you want to stop, tell me, I promise I won’t mind.” The dark haired man nodded, and suddenly he was laying on his back on the bed, Olivia straddling his stomach and pressing her lips to his. He kissed back to the best of his ability; for all their months together, they had rarely done this, and Lon’qu still didn’t quite know what to do. His wife didn’t seem to mind, however, as she settled her body against his and let out a happy little him before pulling away.

“I thought about dancing for you, but I decided that would be too cliché,” she muttered, a laugh in her voice as she kissed him again, more enthusiastically this time, finding her footing in the unfamiliar situation. Lon’qu could do nothing but lay back and let her smooch him. Her hands found his and moved them to Olivia’s wast, and a tentative squeeze forced a contented noise from Olivia’s lips, breaking their kiss. As she made eye contact with him, Lon’qu very suddenly became aware of the way her body was pressed against hers, her supple flesh molding to fit his firmer shape. Her eyes were half-lidded, and her lips flushed from their kisses.

“Is this alright?” Olivia asked tentatively, pulling Lon’qu into a sitting position against the headboard. In response, he pressed their lips together once more, surprising both of them with his bravery. His eyes opened wide as he felt Olivia’s tongue swipe gently at his lower lip; tentatively, he opened his mouth and allowed her deft tongue to work its way inside. The sensation was nice, but Lon’qu found himself focusing more on the warmth of her body, her breasts pressed against his chest and his hands at her hips, thumbs stroking absentmindedly at the hollows there. She pulled away after a minute and, in a bold move, grabbed Lon’qu’s hands and moved them to her rear, arching her babck into his touch. Lon’qu’s face turned even redder, if that was possible, and Olivia smiled before dipping her head down to press an open-mouthed kiss to his neck. He couldn’t help the surprised and delighted moan that escaped his lips as she scraped her teeth along his collarbone; Olivia took this as a cue to continue, and slid her delicate hands beneath his thin shirt, feeling out the contours of his abdomen as his breathing grew shaky beneath her.

Gently detaching herself from his neck, she tugged the shirt over his head, a nod of assent from Lon’qu encouraging her. Discarding the garment, Olivia tugged her own shirt off, leaving her in her sleep shorts and a thin chest wrap. Lon’qu’s breath caught in his throat as he notice her two peaked nipples, visible from underneath the fabric. Without thinking, Lon’qu removed his hands from Olivia’s read in favor of grasping her breasts; when he realized the suddenness of his action he nearly pulled away, but when he glanced at his beloved’s face, her eyes were fluttering closed as she pushed her chest up against Lon’qu’s hands. Her own hands twisted behind her and the chest wrap fell away, leaving her bare-chested for the first time in front of her husband, who could only stare in bashful lust and admiration. Olivia’s eyes opened just slightly as Lon’qu’s hands stopped moving.

“Who said you could stop?” she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close for a kiss. He smiled into her mouth, his hands resuming their slow, tender stroking as his worries were temporarily assuaged. Entirely unintentionally, his thumb flicked over one of her nipples, and she moaned into his mouth, arching her back into Lon’qu’s touch. Pleased with her reaction, Lon’qu repeated it, earning another gasp, and then again with both hand. Olivia, growing curious, removed her hands from Lon’qu’s neck and began to massage his chest, seeking the matching pleasure points on his torso. When she found them, there was a gasp of pleasure and surprise; neither one of them had expected him to be quite so sensitive. Olivia, however, took the opportunity to use this to her advantage, and without hesitation, she pinched the taut flesh, earning an embarrassed whine from Lon’qu. His hands fell from her breasts and ran across her thighs, making her squirm at the feather light touch.

She pulled away and readjusted herself, pulling the two of them into a tight embrace. It didn’t take much thinking to figure out the purpose of the new position; Olivia placed her hands on Lon’qu’s chest and rolled her hips gently, and then again with more force. Lon’qu’s breath hitched and he ran his hands down Olivia’s sides, reveling in her soft skin and lithe form. She smiled bashfully, her hands wandering down his torso to play with the waistband of his pants; “You’re sure this is okay?” she whispered breathily, earning an immediate and vigorous nod from her husband. Lon’qu wanted this; not only the physical pleasure but also the emotional intimacy, and even the possibility of a child.

Her smile broadening, Olivia leaned down to press their mouths together as she pulled his pants down along with his briefs, listing her hips so that they could be shed entirely. His erection lay against his stomach, a small drop of precum beading at the tip as Olivia took in the sight. Scared by her silence, Lon’qu shifted uncomfortably, looking up at his wife.

“Is- is everything alright?” he said breathlessly, and Olivia snapped out of her own thoughts licking her lips unconsciously.

“What? Oh, yes,” she murmured, reaching forward to grasp the shaft lightly and eliciting a moan from Lon’qu. “It’s perfect.” Her words came out as a low, purr-like noise, sending a shiver down her husband’s spine.

After a bit of maneuvering, she managed to get her own shorts off; her plain white smallclothes were translucent with her arousal, and Lon’qu could just barely make out a small bump protruding from between the lips of her sex. And then, at last, the panties were shed as well, and she climbed into his lap again, her vulva pressed up against his leg as she resumed her rhythmic stroking of his erection. A low moan left his mouth as her speed increased slightly, her thumb flicking over the head of his cock to wipe away the precum that gathered there. It took all the self-control Lon’qu had to prevent himself from bucking up into her warm, willing hand; he noticed that she was making minute movements with her hips, subtly grining herself against his leg, and Lon’qu realized what an ass he must seem, too caught up in his own pleasure to offer Olivia her own.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, she beat him to it. “You—do you want to—inside?” she asked, not stopping her movements all the while. Lon’qu thought a moment (no easy feat with her firm, steady strokes) before he spoke.

“Only if I will not hurt you.”

Olivia managed a smile as her eyelids fluttered, closing and opening again. She removed her hand, much to Lon’qu’s disappointment, before reaching to the bedside table to grab a vial of oil that Lon’qu had previously overlooked. “For lubrication,” she explained at Lon’qu’s quizzical gaze; then came a laugh as his gaze moved from the oil to the wet spot on his thigh where she had been sitting. “Oh hush, you. You’re the one worried about hurting me.”

With that, Olivia took Lon’qu’s hand in hers and poured several drops of oil into it, rubbing it over his fingers. Then, angling her hips forward to allow him easier access, Olivia guided his hand between her legs, positioning two fingers at her entrance. Taking the hint, Lon’qu pressed his hand gently, oh-so-gently forward, and watched as his fingers sunk into Olivia’s body, clenching around them as they bottomed out. He couldn’t help but glance upwards to check Olivia’s expression, and he was delighted to see it contorted into bliss, her eyes closed and lips parted as she breathed heavily. After a moment of adjusting to the sensation, she nodded to Lon’qu, who took the gesture as a cue to move; he slowly withdrew his fingers before sliding them back in and earning a fully-fledged moan from Olivia.

“Another,” she encouraged. “and try curling your fingers like this—” she demonstrated “—when they’re in.” Lon’qu was nothing if not obedient, and he did as he was told, crooking his fingers inside the beautiful woman atop him and letting out a pleased hum as her thighs clamped around his.

He repeated the action and as rewarded by a soft, sighing cry and a twitch of the hips in his direction. Lost in the action and in Olivia’s beautiful responsiveness, Lon’qu found himself thinking that he could do this forever with little complaint. All too soon, however, Olivia was grasping his wrist and pulling his fingers from her, a shudder going through her at the loss.

“Are you ready?” she murmured, taking Lon’qu’s cock in hand once more. All he could muster was a choked grunt and an eager nod, and without another delay Olivia guided his erection to her entrance and allowed herself to slide onto it.

Lon’qu’s hands flew to her hips and gripped tightly there, keeping him grounded as absolute bliss surrounded his senses. Once fully seated, Olivia rested her hands on his shoulders, her whole body shuddering with the ecstatic ache of being full. She managed a choked-out rendition of Lon’qu’s name, and literally felt him twitch inside her; it was all Lon’qu could do to keep his hips still as she adjusted to the intrusion. After several minutes of stillness, she finally forced out a one-word command: “Move!”

At first Lon’qu went slowly, rolling his hips almost imperceptibly as she rocked down against him, but it wasn’t long before she was moving of her own accord, her body moving with the grace that only someone who had trained for years as a dancer would be able to muster. A near-continuous stream of moans, gasps, and whines poured out of her mouth as Lon’qu began to pick up the pace as well, the wet slap of skin on skin sounding throughout the room.

Not surprisingly, it wasn’t long before Lon’qu was gritting his teeth and trying to force back the orgasm building in his groin. He opened his mouth to speak, but Olivia silenced him with a kiss, pulling back for only a moment to speak. “I know. I want you to.” That was all it took before Lon’qu was tugging Olivia’s hips down to meet his and holding them there as his orgasm washed over him, his entire body shaking with exertion and pleasure.

Olivia smiled down at him as he came down from his high, and slowly dismounted, a dribble of ejaculate dripping down her thigh and making her shudder. Lon’qu gazed up at his wife and, overcome by a sudden urge, sat up to press their lips together. “Did you…?” He looked away, somehow still embarrassed even after their intimacy. Olivia shook her head, and Lon’qu made a sound of displeasure.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to—” she started, but he cut her off with a low growl.

“I want to make you feel good.” She beamed at him, and he smiled back, utterly enraptured by her.

“Would you be okay… using your mouth?” Olivia asked tentatively, and Lon’qu was surprised to find that he was more than okay with the suggestion. Carefully, he helped her lean against the headboard and settled between her legs.

Her se was even more entrancing up close, and if he hadn’t just finished, Lon’qu knew he would have been ready to go again. He pressed a single digit into her and watched her squirm as his come dripped out of her; it was unbelievably arousing, and he was just about to press his tongue to her labia when she stopped him. Now she was the bashful one as she gently pointed out the small nub that Lon’qu had noticed peeking out from between her lips earlier.

“It’s called the clitoris,” she explained. “It’s the most sensitive, for me at least—oh!” She was cut off as her husband immediately pressed her lips to the organ, his hands stroking her rear as he licked and suckled gently. A cacophony of soft moans and sighs of pleasure egged him on, and he continued with vigor, each sound from Olivia encouraging him to work faster, harder. He found himself imitating the movements of a sword with his tongue, interrupted with long, slow licks that made Olivia squirm and clench her thighs around his head. Her hands came down to clutch in Lon’qu’s hair as she bucked her hips up against his face, almost grinding herself into his mouth.

As her moans grew in frequency and volume, Lon’qu felt a smile form on his ips; he had expected sex to feel good, at least on a physical level, but he was quickly finding that his favorite part of the whole process was bringing Olivia pleasure. Just as this thought formed in his mind and his tongue licked one last stripe up Olivia’s clit, Olivia came to her climax, clamping a hand over her mouth to stifle a cry as she rode out her orgasm. Lon’qu, diligent as ever, continued his attentions until she tugged him back by the hair, overstimulation leaving her shaking and breathless. Lon’qu rested his head against her thigh, equally out of breath as he gazed up at his beloved.

She smiled down at him and tugged at his shoulder. “C’mere and hold me, shy guy.” Letting out a muffled grunt, Lon’qu buried his face in her leg, muttering something about being comfortable as he was, earning a laugh from Olivia. Acquiescing to his sedentary state, she carefully maneuvered herself into his arms; she kissed him, gentle and chaste, and made a face at the taste. Then, she turned, and he wrapped his arms around her bare waist, pulling her to him, before he drifted off into the most relaxed sleep he’d had for months. Olivia soon followed suit, the strawberries completely forgotten.


End file.
